


So Young and Hopeless

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: The Art of Stalking [7]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: The winning prompt.





	So Young and Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Okaaaaay I probably bombed this shit. And it looks unfinished?? But it was already 5000 words and gaaah. They're in their Dome Tour looks here, by the way.
> 
> Anyways, I received two prompts for a Police Officer AU, one of them has a delinquent Taka. I think it's from Nightmare_Taichou and Anonymous-san! Congratulations lololol I hope that you'll like this! 
> 
> Thank you to every one who joined that shitty fuck ahahaha I love all your prompts but I chose the one who made me thought of a complete scenario just by reading it. Thank you again, and I would love to see some of those prompts written by their respective senders in the future. The more fics for the fandom, the better, ne?
> 
> Warnings: Underage Taka, mentions of drug use and all the shits. Special thanks to the person who enlightened me about those stuffs.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is just a work of fiction, the characetrs won't do the mentioned shits in here so please don't sue me. OOR is not mine.

_They_ say that your life flashes into your mind when you’re on the verge of death.

  
But 24 year old Yamashita Toru begs to disagree. Really, _really_ begs to disagree because it’s not _only_ during near-death experiences when you can see your entire life flashing right into your eyes like a movie in fast-forward—it can also be at the moment you’re tettering between right and wrong, the feeling of betraying everyone else, and the fright that someone, that anyone could see what he’s doing—or _rather_ , what’s this kid is doing to him—

  
“ _Stop, stop, sto_ —,” Toru almost doubled over, calloused fingers wanting to grip on the tousled hair of the teenage boy kneeling between his legs. This is not right, _obviously_ wrong, and he can see a special seat reserved for him somewhere in the deepest part of hell as he glanced at the boy—bleached blond hair bouncing as he bobbed his head up and down on his lap—hands and mouth on his straining cock, licking and sucking down on it as if it’s a _tasty piece of candy—_

  
“ _Mhmmm_ ,” the bastard glanced up at him, eyes glazed and glinting in mischief. The blonde fringes were all over his face, and there’s a pretty blush riding high on his cheeks and his mouth—his _generous_ mouth was split by a mischievous grin, lips glinging and teeth teasingly gnawing at the sides of his sensitive flesh, “What we’re you saying, _Officer-san._.?”

  
“Stop!” he said and struggled even more against the metal handcuffs around his wrists. His mind is swimming all over the places— _this is the first time_ that someone had gone down to him like _that_ —and no matter how…how _nice_ it felt, he still couldn’t let this bastard get the better of him. He’s a police officer for god’s sake! And this _kid_ is…is…

  
How did he even got into this mess again?!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yamashita Toru is the newest recruit in a police station somewhere in Shibuya. He was idealistic, caring and helpful to everyone who needs assistance because afterall, that’s what police offcers are for, right? He just got out of the Police Acamedy so he really doesn’t have any idea hoiw the bustling, lively city of Shibuya can hide a lot of darkness, especially at _night_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Be careful about gang wars,” his senior officer said, once before Toru was about to leave the station to conduct a patrol in the area. He looked up from his bike and glanced at the older officer, “They’re getting frequent these days, and someone as green as you should watch out for those runts, ne?”

  
Toru blandly smiled at the older man, not really liking the fact that everyone is treating him like a kid just because he was the newest personnel in the station. He can manage himself, but still, the idea of personally witnessing a gang war piqued his curiosity.

  
“Gang wars..?” he asked, watching as the man sifted through the stack of paper on his table, “Is the yakuza involved in those wars?”

  
The old man glanced up at him, shaking his head in amusement—as if Toru just said something _dumb_. He can feel his usually pale cheeks heat up at that.

  
“Yakuza?” the man said, “No one would get away unscathed if the yakuza’s involved. They’re just high school brats—,”

  
Toru’s brows knitted in confusion. The police is dealing with high school gang wars? And they’re looking kinda _wary_ of it? Because of what? Teenage boys wielding steel pipes and baseball bats? He fought the urge to snort at the absurdity of it.

  
“—but you don’t really want to be at the receiving end of their pranks,” the man seriously said, as if reading Toru’s thoughts, “Especially that _Mori-kid…”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The night is still pretty young, lots of people bustling in the streets—going home, having a walk, or just having a good time drinking, shopping and chatting with friends. Toru watched it all from a corner, his heavily-lidded eyes scanning the entire crossing and looking for something amiss, some sort of violence or trouble. But after about two hours of standing there, and poingint diretcions to some tourists, he got bored. Nothing really happened, and he actually feels… _disappointed_ at that? He has been in the Academy for years and he was kinda expecting that there would be some sort of action the moment he step out in the real world.

  
But hey, he’s just probably hetting impatient. Besides, isn’t it a good thing that there’s no sign of trouble in the neighborhood—

  
_“Watch out_!!!”

  
A blur of red and black zoomed past Toru, and if it’s not for his quick reflex, he’s probably sprawled on the curbside right now aith a very noticeable bump on his head. His head snapped towards the passing teens—high school students, proven by the black _gakuran_ tied on their waists as they passed his figure. They were running as if they’re chasing someone, some of them dragging baseball bats and—

  
_Matte, matte, matte—_

  
Is this—

  
“Hey!” he said, pointing a finger towards the red-haired boy who’s riding a skate board. The boy turned towards him, his curly, shoulder-length hair bouncing as he did so, “You should be careful! What if you hurt some by-standers huh?!”

  
The maroon-haired boy immediately stiffened when he saw his get-up.

  
“Shit!” he cursed, “It’s the police! Takahiro would be mad at us again!” he said before turning around and kicking off the ground to push his skate board forward. Everyone followed suit, muttering curses and glaring at his direction. Toru dumbly stared at their retreating figutes for a moment befor whe realized that those kids were probably part of the gang war—

  
_This is my chance..._

  
He followed suit, sneaked behind them and giding within the crowd, but gus uniform is making it hard to blend into the bustling streets. After a few minutes, he decided to shed off his blue uniforn, just retaining his white undershirt. He looks more or less like an ordinary passerby with that, good, before he trailed behins the teens again.

  
Not so long after, they boys went into an alley between two tall buildings. This isn't part of his jurisdiction anymore, he should let the local force deal with the kids but curiosity got the better of him.

  
He planted his back on the wall, as he strained his ears to listen to the conversation.

  
“We should get out of here, Taka-chan!” the one with the maroon curly hair said in haste, followed by sounds of grunting in pain.

 _What_? Are they beating up someone in the alley? Toru felt the palm of his hands sweat at that. What if they really did? He could…probably take this kids on, right? After all, he’s a police officer…and delinquents usually run just with the mere sight of them so…

  
“What?” came another voice—someone unfamiliar, this is probably that _Taka-chan_ —said, “These fuckers were still not saying where they put our stuffs! I paid a lot for that, _mou_!”

  
_Stuff..? what stuff? Are those illegal stuffs they’re talking about?!_

  
“But, _but_!” the green haired protested, “There’s—there’s _someone_ —,”

  
Toru took that moment to show himself—

  
“Hold still!” he shouted, effectively gathering everyone’s attention. There were a total of three teenage boys in there—all wearing the standard black _gakuran_ uniform—and a man cowering on the ground, arms thrown over his face as if he’s trying to protect himself from further beating. They all looked up at him—but Toru’s eyes instantly zoomed into the one standing over the beaten man.  
He was short—much like a middle schooler and if it’s not just for his uniform, he might really think that he’s one. His gakuran is open, almost falling off his shoulders and revealing the creamy white skin beneath it. Toru wasn’t sure if his eyes were just playing with him or there were actually tattoos littering on the boy’s upper arm. Was that even allowed in schools? Certainly not, as well as the blood red shirt the boy is wearing. His pants are torn, messy and splashed with what seems like white paint.

  
And his face—

  
Curly blond tendrils frame his face, eyes the shape of almonds looking at him in surprise—curiosity, anger, then _interest_ —tall nose and generous lips that slowly transformed from a deep frown to an amused smile.

  
_He’s pretty_ —

  
“Who the fuck are you, _old_ man?” the boy spat, bursting Toru’s bubble of adoration for the boy. Okay, this is not the time for complimenting the young boy’s badass and rogue look. He was here to interrogate and arrest them, if necessary, not to practically ogle the blonde’s face.

  
And oh, the boy was pretty indeed. But he has a foul mouth.

  
_And wait, did he just_ —

  
“I’m not _that_ old!” he defended, feeling attacked all of the sudden. Sure he’s 24 but it’s still young! He’s still at the prime of his life! Not—

  
“Could’ve fooled me,” the boy practically purred, his voice loud and clear and kinda drawled in a seductive manner, before he hopped over the fallen body—

  
“ _ack_!” the man on the ground groaned when the blond accidentally stepped onto his stomach. He didn’t pay any attention to the whimpers of pain, and just stalked towards him with a seductive flare on his steps. Toru gulped— _hard_ —because those graceful movements and the hooded eyes looking straight at him just _accentuates_ the boy’s good looks.

  
No, no— _what the hell?!_

  
He feels cornered, like a helpless animal falling prey to a vicious, _pretty-looking_ predator, especially when the boy stopped just a few feet away from him, then looked up at him. Toru blankly blinked down at him, and blurted out the first thing that came out of his mind.

  
“You’re short.”

  
..

  
…

  
The boy’s eyed widened for a fraction of a second before the leering smile on his face was instantly pulled down in a scowl. His eyes squinted as he glared up at him with so much passion that could make Toru just _combust_ in flames right there and then.

  
“Well, fuck _you_! Fuck you and your huge eyes and your dirty brown hair!” he screeched, followed by a string of curses and life threats. It would be…really _intimidating_ , if he’s not just obviously _smaller_ than Toru, and if his hair is not bouncing like crazy while he’s spitting out fires and bullets and harsh words.

  
_He sure has a loud mouth, huh…T_ oru glanced at the other people in the alley. The maroon-haired boy was shaking his head, probably not liking what the blonde is doing right now. He knows that he’s a police that’s why he’s silently gesturing for the raging man to stop and just _run_. The other one with shorter hair, brown and gold, was just watching them with confused eyes—sitting on their victim’s body to prevent him from running away.

  
“Are you even listening to me, you, _ossan_ —,” he glanced down at the fuming blond, before he fished something out of his pocket. He could see everyone’s eyes widened the size of the galaxy when they saw the badge on his hand.

  
“Yes, and I’m inviting you to the police station for some interrogation,” he then nodded to the beaten up man, “And for beating up some random guy in the alley.”

  
There was a moment of eerie silence. Toru can perfectly hear the sounds of people passing by at the mouth of the alley, the roars of engines and the lively noise of the city. He can see the magenta-haired boy stiffened on his place, the brown-haired one practically bouncing off the body he’s sitting on. And most importantly, he can see the blonde starting to heave, his face scrunching up in an attempt to contain another fit of rage—

  
“ _Tomoyaaaa_!!!” the boy suddenly screamed, making the maroon-haired boy jump on his feet—so Tomoya’s his name, huh—, “Why didn’t you say that he’s a cop, huh?!”

  
“Uh—ahm— _ano_ —I-I tried but you were— _ah_ —,” he stuttered and for a moment, Toru felt bad for the panicking boy—well, he looks like he’s about to get killed, _maybe he is_ but—

  
“ _Motherfucker_!” the blond then violently ran his fingers through his messy hair, peering up at him under those mile-long lashes. If looks could kill, Toru would have been sent straight 6 feet under the ground with the sharp glare the boy is throwing at him. _Please take note_ that he’s just standing there, dumbly holding out his badge, and watching as the trio exchanged knowing looks—the typical shit when you’re about to escape from the clutches of the police force—

  
“Run!!!”

  
“Wha—,” Toru instantly got alerted, eyes being torn between the tree agile-looking boys, but then the two other boys parted on their ways, running on either side of him, “Wait—!”

  
“Oh no, you don’t,” a pair of warm hands snaked up on his neck, fingers tangling on the short hair on his nape as the blond pulled him down—effectively trapping him and stopping him from running after the two. He was met with almond-shaped eyes framed with thick eyelashes and suddenly all that he can see were those deep, bright eyes, flustered cheeks and supple lips—suddenly it was only the blonde boy he can _see_ , _hear_ , and _feel_.

  
_Oh shit—_

  
“Let them go, _officer-san,”_ the boy leaned forward, closer and closer until they’re practically breathing on each other’s lips—the blond probably standing on his toes to reach his height—Toru’s fingers moving on their own to gripped the red undershirt—because he couldn’t afford to lose this boy, not when his accomplices had run the hell away, without even casting a last glance on their leader—, “I’ll come with you in the station, so no need to run after them, ne?”

  
Toru gulped, his conscience telling him to not give into those words mumbled just across his lips, that this boy is probably just 15 and clearly a _jail-bait—n-not_ like he’s actually gonna hit on him, Jesus, he’s kinda arresting him, right?

  
And so he did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The trip to the police station feels like a _struggle_ for Toru. He can’t really cuff the teen on their way because he was just asked to come for interrogation, as well as the man that they obviously bullied earlier. He was given some first aid right in the alley—and while Toru was busy tending on the snappy man’s wounds, he wonders why the blond didn’t even make any move to run away from him. He was just there, leaning against the vandalized wall, legs crossed and hands shoved into the pockets of his tight pants. It was dark on his spot, but Toru swears that he saw the kid’s eyes _glimmer_ under the darkness as he watched every movement of the officers.

  
He feels like he’s been on watch— _like he’s the one getting arrested_ —instead of the other way around. And it infuriates him, because he’s not supposed to feel this wary just because of a high school kid. He’s 24, a police officer to boot not some middle schooler who’s always the target of bullying from their upperclassmen.

  
But there’s…

  
There’s something _weird_ with this boy—the way he sat in the foldable chair in the station, leg crossed over the other, his body leaning forward, as he propped his chin on the palm of his right hand. They’ve arrived safe and sound— _except for Toru’s mind_ because he’s kinda paranoid that the boy would just produce a knife out of nowhere and stab him in the middle of the streets. There was no one in the station when they’ve arrived and Toru was left to interrogate both eh beaten up man and the student. The man won’t talk, won’t say _anything_ especially about the stuff that he has supposed to be hidden away from the students. What’s more infuriating was that the man won’t be filing any case against the blond—who smirked at his direction, _by the way,_ as if he had known that this would happen right from the start.

  
_That’s why he’s so bold into coming with me in the station._

  
Toru glared at the teen, his presence was _overwhelming_ and _suffocating_ even if he’s not really saying or doing anything. After a few more questions and paper works, he allowed the man to go home, telling him to go to hospital or something but after a short glance at the blonde’s direction, the man just scampered off like a scared kitten.

  
_I must watch over these kids,_ Toru thought as he filed the papers into their respective folders, _I’m sure that this boy would come after the man again._ It was almost midnight, and his senior is still not back. Toru glanced at the boy, who stared back at him with a smirk on his face, shadows falling on his angel-like face before he tilted his head in mock-innocence.

  
He was so quiet and _obedient_ , so Toru couldn’t really remember how things happened after that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next thing he knew was the boy pushing him back onto his chair—he heard the _click_ of the metal handcuffs that were just lying on his table a few seconds ago— _okay, let this be a motherfucking lesson to you Toru,_ never, and _I mean_ ever, leave that shit lying where some…some Yankee kid could easily get their hands on them, you understand? —behind him, and then the boy was already towering above him, eyes glinting in the dark.

  
“Heh…” he said, licking his lips in…anticipation? _Interest_? Amazement? Whatever. The boy’s hands landed on his shoulders as he looked down on him, blond tresses falling like curtains on Toru’s pale cheeks as he met those burning gazes in pure ignorance, “For a police officer, you’re kinda _dumb_ , ne? you don’t even know my _name_ and yet you dragged me into here…”

  
Toru’s eyes traitorously followed the motion of that pink little muscle sliding against plump lips, as his muddled brain desperately tried to process the kids’ words.

  
What…

  
“W-who...?”

  
The kid grinned, like a golden haired angel dressed in black and red before he easily sank on his _knees_ between his legs, “I’m _Taka_. Moriuchi Takahiro.”

  
Toru could remember a faint voice—his superior saying something about being careful around the _Mori-kid and he wonders if that Mori-kid is the same person_ as this Moriuchi Takahiro but he couldn’t reach any conclusion, because the moment he heard the tell-tale sound of his zipper being pulled down, Toru knows, in an instant, that he _was already doomed to hell._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
“Stop…stop… _stop_ …” Toru chanted like a broken record as the boy expertly swirled his tongue around his dick, moaning and humming in the process and sending delicious vibrations straight up to his spine. He can feel his climax coming— _unwillingly_ and obviously forced—but his mind is still telling him how wrong and unforgivable it is to allow it to happen. But he can’t focus, his eyes glazed in unshed tears as he wondered how the real world outside the academy sucks… _sucks_ …sucking him, the boy is, like his life depended on it and—

  
He groaned, hips bucking and pushing into that tight, moist mouth. _Just a little more—_

  
_Wrong, wrong, wrong—_

  
The boy hummed around his length and Toru wanted nothing but to _bury_ his length into that sinful mouth, hear him gag until he reaches the back of his throat—

  
_He’s just a kid—_

  
A very _talented_ kid—

  
- _-you’ll get jailed for this_ —

  
\--how’s so? He’s the one _doing_ it to you—

  
_No, no, no this can’t be—_

  
_“—but you don’t really want to be at the receiving end of their pranks…”_

  
The blond peered up from below him, and the sight—eyes hooded, cheeks flushed and glistening lips wrapped around his member—that sight alone was enough to send Toru to the _blinding_ bliss of release.

  
_“Especially that Mori-kid_ …”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  
He can’t remember much of the events after that. He can vaguely remember the boy zipping up his limp member, wiping his mouth, a self-satisfied smirk plastered on his lips. He looks so _divine_ , covered in Toru’s cum like that and Toru was so damned, for even thinking about it. He should go to hell, to the _deepest_ level of Dante’s inferno for enjoying that moment—the feeling of going high and high and crashing down with a mind-blowing fall brought by this kid.

  
An _underage_ kid.

  
Who twirled the keys before handing it on his hand. Toru bonelessly watched as he trudged towards the exit of the station. He _feels_ like he should stop him and arrest him for good, but he’s so drained and high from the post-coital bliss that he just watched as the boy went out, but not without throwing him a glance over his shoulder.

  
“That was _fun_ , officer-san!” he giggled, the sound angelic to Toru’s probably retarded ears, “And your face is so erotic when you cum!”

  
He cringed. If the boy would scream it for all the world to hear, _why not use a megaphone while he’s at it!?_

  
“You could see me in the _usual_ place,” he said, winking at him, “If you want more. Bye, bye, officer-san~!” he said before he casually walked off, as if nothing _promiscuous_ happened just a few seconds ago.

  
Toru groaned, juggling the keys with his weak fingers as he attempted to free himself of the cuffs—and hopefully, the boy’s evil clutches on his mind.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He soon learned more about the boy he only knows by the name of Moriuchi Takahiro. He already has records in the station—which _didn’t_ really surprise him, coz just look at the face of the man they’ve beaten up last week—for vandalizing walls and store fronts, breaking display glass and fighting with students from other schools. The worst was about possession of illegal drugs, but it was 2 years ago and was _dismissed_ without the boy serving even an hour in jail or community service.

  
Which is _weird_ because the Japanese law force is very strict about those matters.

  
“His parents are big shot,” he heard his senior said from the background. He must have seen the puzzled look on his face as he stared at the boy’s record, the almond-shaped eyes sunken and rimmed with dark circles on his mug shot. “Celebrities, and they know how to pull the right strings to clean the kid’s mess. Have you heard of the Moris?”

  
Toru slowly shook his head, but deep within his memories, he could remember his mother listening to some famous enka singers who are a couple…

  
“What’s with sudden interest?”

  
He blinked out of his stupor, and shut the folder close again. Should he say that the kid just gave him a blow-job last week? That there’s this weird feeling that makes him _seek after t_ he boy? Know something _more_ about him?

  
Certainly _not_.

  
“I was just…” he started, tiredly smiling at his senior officer, “I’m just curious. You told me that I should be careful around him so…” he trailed off, praying that his ever-bored-looking face would convince the man and just drop the topic.

  
He did. The senior nodded and Toru mentally sighed in relief, his eyes darting towards the folder again.

  
_Who are you, Moriuchi Takahiro...?_

 

* * *

 

 

  
They say that _second’s time a charm_ —and _charming_ is the only word that Toru could define how Moriuchi Takahiro looks like at the moment. Charming, _enticing_ like the devil but his face is still that of an angel—except that he just came out of a night club. Toru wonders how old the brat really is, being able to be admitted into the place where adults are the only ones who’s supposed to gain access to. He’s still in high school, and if Toru’s calculation is correct, he’s 17—turning 18 this April, right after his graduation.

  
Toru was on his way home, just before dawn but instead of going straight to his humbler apartment unit, he went _stray_ to his path and went to the alley where he first met Moriuchi.

His friends are there—who instantly jumped on their feet upon seeing him. They were about to flee, gathering their cards and percussions and wait— _was that a bass guita_ r—into their hands, when Toru told them that he’s not here to arrest them or something. He asked if they say the blond kid, which they responded by shaking their heads. They didn’t tell them where he can find Moriuchi but the brown haired kid whispered something like the red light district.

  
He earned a smack on his head from the maroon-haired brat— _Tomoya_ , if his memory serves him right—for that. Toru politely smiled and walked off, going back home was the least of his concerns at the moment.

  
So here he is, standing in the streets surrounded by questionable buildings. There’s a lot of people wearing various dresses and the smell of smoke and perfume is very potent in the air. He looked around, and that’s when he saw Moriuchi giggling like fuck while hanging off a girl’s shoulders.

  
He looked _drunk_.

  
And judging by the way he sniffed around, he’s also probably _high_ as fuck.

  
_I thought he already stopped—_

  
_“His parents are big shot,”_

  
Well, maybe he didn’t and his parents were still cleaning up after his mess? But he’s too young—a high school student! What can a 17-year old teen could be suffering from to come running to drugs? And beating up people? Or...or just visiting these places?!

  
Toru felt this sickening feeling of _disgust_. He’s repulsed by the idea that Moriuchi is actually using the illegal stuffs. He should be at home, watching soccer’s, playing games or masturbating on porns like every other kid do at that age. He’s _not_ supposed to be here, in a dangerous place for a young one like him—limply hanging on a stranger’s shoulder and giggling without a care in the world.

  
It’s not…

  
Not...

  
He froze when the girl hailed a taxi. Wait, don’t tell me—

  
“Let’s go somewhere else, ne, Mori-kun?”

  
Much to Toru’s horror, the boy dreamily looked up at the girl—eyes glazed and red-rimmed—before his lips split with a huge smile, “W-whatever ahahaha whatever you want, _ojou-chan~!”_

  
No, no, no—

  
“Wait!” he said, as he rushed forward and grabbed the boy’s sleeves. The girl almost loses her balance on the high heels she’s wearing when he almost dragged Moriuchi towards him, “He’s not going anywhere!”

  
“What?!” the girl spat, “Who are you?”

  
“I’m—,” he glanced down at the boy who’s blinking up at him in confusion, his brows knitted together and his hair is all over his face making him look like an innocent little kid— _a high as fuck kid_ , “I’m…”

  
“Oh, hello, there,” Moriuchi suddenly said as he pulled away from the woman to—surprise, surprise—latch onto Toru’s shoulders like they’ve known each other for ages, “Officer-san, how are you doing? D-don’t…don’t you know that this is not the safest place for you, hmmm?” he said, as he linked his hands onto Toru’s nape. Wow, he sure is clingy when drunk, huh? And he’s very _talkative_ , too. “You really should fuck off this area, you’re gonna get mugged here, okay?”

  
“No,” he firmly said, earning a surprised look from Moriuchi before the boy erupted into massive giggling fits again. Alright, he’s _definitely_ high. “You’re the one who’s not supposed to be here. Come on, I’ll get you home—,”

  
Taka instantly scooted back at that, shouting a sharp “No!” that gathered the attention of few drunken salarymen passing by. Toru hissed at the unwanted attention, and because of the burning glares that the boy is giving him.

  
“Moriuchi—,”

  
“I said _no_!” he insisted, stepping back while swaying on his feet, “I’m not going back there! You, you just...just fuck off, you dirty old man!”

  
Toru felt his eye twitched at that. It’s also not helping that the girl is still… _existing_ and eyeing him with contempt. He glanced at her, “I’ll take it from here. I can’t let a minor go somewhere else when he’s like this—,” he said, pointing towards Taka who’s huffing and blabbering something about things that Toru couldn’t comprehend anymore. Taka is speaking too fast and with so much aggressiveness that anyone could mistake him for asking a fight.

  
“I’m always like this, you dumb fuck! I swear to god—,”

  
“What, no!” the girl complained, “He told me that we’ll hang out more, and he’s coming with me whether you like it or not,” she then crossed her slender arms over her busty chest and looked at him from head to toe, “Who are you anyway? Are you his _father_?”

  
Cue some violent laughing fit from Moriuchi who’s now sitting on the ground, his hand _clutching_ at Toru’s pants for some kind of support. Toru blankly stared at the teen who’s having the laugh of his lifetime.

  
“No,” Toru deadpanned and fished his badge from the pocket of his pants, “I’m a police officer.”

  
You should’ve seen how wide the girl’s eyes went upon seeing the badge. She backed away and hurriedly got into the taxi without even taking a look at the teenage boy who’s now resting his head onto his leg, snorting as they both watched the taxi drove away.

  
_That’s better,_ Toru grunted as he looked down to find the boy struggling to get back on his feet, _now_ , what to do with the kid...?

  
_Arrest him,_ his rational mind said, _you’re a person of the law and you’re supposed to arrest him, right?_

  
_Yes, of course but…but…_

  
_He’s young—_

  
“Well, there goes my date for tonight,” Moriuchi bounced animatedly on his feet, running his fingers through his messy locks a couple of times before he finally glanced back at him, “I gotta scram off now and find another company—,”

  
“Whoah, whoah, whoah, not so fast,” Toru said, grabbing the boy’s arm again. Moriuchi looked at him in confusion and bewilderment, “You’re not going anywhere else, young man.”

  
Moriuchi shot him a nasty look.

  
“You’re not my dad.”

  
“ _As_ _if_ I’ll want you to be my kid,” he muttered under his breath, but apparently the brat had heard it—a look of _hurt_ flickered on his face before it was casually replaced by a taunting one, the almond-shaped eyes hooded again as he stalked towards the police officer.

  
“Oh yeah?” he purred, as he leaned even closer and grabbed the collar of Toru’s shirt, “But I can call you _daddy_ if you want—,”

  
“No.”

  
Moriuchi blinked, a look of pure surprise etched on his face—he looked _stupefied_ at the rejection for a moment—before he suddenly bent over, clutching at Toru’s shirt as he roared out in laughter. Toru grimaced as the high-pitched, merry cackles filled his ears.

  
This is gonna be a long, _long_ night.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the end, Toru had brought the kid into his unit. He could have just dumped him into the police station, he’s into drugs anyway—Moriuchi _admitted_ if after Toru had pressed for like, a gazillion times. The kid is agitated, making it easy to rile him up and make him cough out the name of the drugs he took.

Toru is not familiar with cocaine but it’s definitely expensive, costing hundreds of dollars and for the umpteenth time that night, he wondered just how rich this boy is.

  
And how _wonderful_ it would be if he would just stop blabbering shits about their adventures in the city. In the short ride towards his unit, Toru had learned almost half of the kid’s life—from how he dropped out of Keio Senior High School because he couldn’t keep up with his studies. _It was a wild ride_ , Moriuchi said as he animatedly flailed his hands while explaining—a huge grin plastered on his face while doing so—he was failing and he didn’t seek any help so he just quit. His parents don’t want to have a son who couldn’t even finish high school so they begrudgingly sent him to a public school where Moriuchi fell into a deeper hole.  
He skipped classes, goes to other school, sleep a lot during lessons, hangs out with older people in Shibuya who offers him those…stuffs, watch a lot of porn during his free time, instead of I don’t know, studying to salvage his grades and just plainly running around Tokyo for fun.

  
And oh, they occasionally beat up people and paint some business establishment s who treated them with upturned noses just because of their looks.

  
“ _I mean, how dare they?!_ ” Moriuchi screeched, as he practically bounced on his seat with rage, “I just look like a hobo,” Toru glanced at the expensive—but poorly coordinated clothes covering the boy’s frame—, “But I can pay them enough! I have all the money for that!”

  
So they went back and sprayed a dick on the storefront. Moriuchi apparently got arrested for that, because he was so _drunk_ that he just…slept sitting against the wall after he vandalized the glass panels.

  
…

  
…

  
Anyways, they’re now inside his unit and the kid is still not shutting up. Why can’t he just shut his mouth for good? Or why didn’t Toru just dropped him in the station? What's wrong with his mind anyway?

  
“Wow, you live here, _ossan_?” Moriuchi padded into the unit without getting invited. Toru toed off his shoes and arranged the younger’s shoes in a neatly fashion, “It’s small.”

  
“Yes,” he said as he trudged towards the kitchen. The sun will be rising in a few more hours and he really should be resting but, “Do you have your parents’ number? I’d like to call them to—,”

  
“What for!?” he flinched when the boy suddenly shouted at him, “Why are you insisting on calling them?! They don’t have to know where the fuck I am! They _won’t_ care anyway so just shut the fuck up! Shut up!!!”

  
Toru blinked, frozen on his spot, as he stared at the agitated young man. Taka is heaving, eyes darting everywhere and his entire frame is shaking at the sudden outburst. He would love to say that he’s the _one_ who’s supposed to shut up because he’s gonna wake up his neighbors at this rate, but he just couldn’t have ignored the slip the brat has made.

  
“ _They won’t care anyway…”_

  
So the kid has…has personal problems? Family problems?

  
Is that why he’s doing all those stuffs? To escape from reality?

  
But…

  
Toru sighed, dealing with Moriuchi Takahiro is so draining. He’s like a puzzle—a loud, obnoxious _cocaine-sniffing puzzle._ And talking with him when he’s _this_ …

  
He threw a subtle glance at the boy who causally plopped on his bed, looking around with a smile on his face—a _peaceful smile,_ far from the maniacal giggling earlier or from the calm one he’s sporting back in the station—it was a soft, reminiscent smile like he’s remembering something good.

  
Except that it’s just probably induced by the shit he took earlier.

  
“Fine,” he conceded but the boy didn’t seem to hear him, “I’ll just get you some water. Your mouth probably feels dry...?”

  
Moriuchi lazily glanced at him as he leaned back on his arms, “That would be nice. I’m kinda feeling so warm too. Must be the fucking coke.”

  
Toru frowned as he kneeled in front of the refrigerator, the harsh light flooding on the dark part of the kitchen. He couldn’t understand why people would resort to something like that, much like someone as rich and powerful as this Moriuchi Takahiro. Based on his stories, he’s free to do whatever he likes and he has a lot of money to spend on whatever he wants—so why..? He sighed and pulled out a bottle of mineral water, closed the ref and padded towards the tiny bed. He hands the bottle which the teen gratefully accepted.

  
“You should never do that again,” he mumbled, watching as the brat pout the lid of the bottle onto his lips and took gulps after gulps of the cold liquid, “It’s bad for your health.”

  
Moriuchi glared at him but only responded when he’s done drinking most of the water. He then put it against his flustered cheeks and nuzzled it, basking on the comfort the cold can give to his feverish body.

  
“Do you think I don’t know that?” he spat, “I know how drugs can mess you up and fuck your brains, but I’m not addicted to it—,”

  
Toru snorted at that.

  
“—don’t laugh at me, you jerk! I’m not a dependent!” he screeched, “I just use it occasionally when I’m feeling shit, okay? It’s not like you’ll understand it anyways!”

  
He opened his mouth to say something against that, but his brain decided to malfunction at that very moment. Well, what can he say about that, anyways? This is the first time that he saw someone…who’s high on drugs. A very _young_ one, too…

  
“It’s so fucking _great_!” the boy continued on as he plopped his back onto the bed, landing with a soft, his hair bouncing before splaying around his head, creating a halo-like figure around him, “It feels like you can do everything, that you could achieve everything! It feels like I can fucking sing the songs I want to, sing it the way how I want to and not those shitty traditional ones! It feels like I can ace a Katakana exam, you know?!”

  
_…and you know that it’s in the ungodly hour of the night, right? My neighbors would probably scream at me tomorrow if you continue yelling your life story—_

  
“It feels…” he glanced at the boy who’s now stretching his arms out, like he’s reaching for something that only he could see, “Euphoria feels so fucking great. It feels good, like I’ve accomplished something so _great_ after being a miserable failure and a good-for-nothing kid all my life…”

  
Toru averted his eyes when the boy’s eyes glazed with unshed tears. His voice went a bit more mellow, and it left the officer wondering how someone as hyperactive and energetic and practically screaming boy could turn somber, melancholic and silent like that in a blink of an eye.

  
“…is the reason why I used it. Wanna feel that sense of accomplishment over and over again,” he closed his eyes, “Just for a lil while, I need to get out of _their_ shadow…Just for a little while…”

  
Toru knows that people whose intoxicated with cocaine are not supposed to be sleepy as fuck, but Moriuchi is young and since he’s still not that deep into binge-using it. But it was too fast! What if the kid has an overdose or something?! He dumbly fidgeted on his spot for a minute until her realized that he should be checking up on the boy instead of just staring at his passed out form like a brainless idiot.

  
_I’ll just make sure that he’s fine…_

  
He sat on the bed, the cushions dipping as he did so and leaned over the boy. He looked so…so _freaking cute and adorable l_ ike that—his normally glaring and seductive eyes were closed in bliss, no creases on his forehead, his cheeks are smooth, and his lips were partly open—

  
That reminds him of that incident in the police station that should never be remembered again.

  
Damn.

  
Now that he’s thinking of that, he noticed how compromising their position is—the boys sprawled beneath him with Toru hovering above the unconscious body—damn, again, because he looked like a fucking _pedophile_ looming over him like that.

 _He’s totally fine,_ Toru thought as he quickly leaned bac _k, I just have to let him sleep for a while._

  
Then…

  
Toru stared at the blank wall across him.  
What should he do afterwards? Turn him over the _police_? Turn him over to _social welfare people?_ Turn him over to his _parents_?  
But he certainly didn’t want that…

  
He groaned, dumping his face onto his open palms in infuriation and confusion. Moriuchi Takahiro is a puzzle, and Toru is not still not sure if he really wants to solve him into completion.

 

__

* * *

 

 

 

  
Toru _rarely_ dreams of erotic fantasies in his sleep. He was trained to be disciplined at all times, and it probably made its way even in his subconscious. He was in the academy for years and he never had any wet dreams about girls or something.

  
But tonight seems different.

  
“ _Ahn…mphm_ …just a bit more…”

  
There was a pretty girl—long curly blond tresses cascading over her shoulders—sitting on his lap, gyrating her hips in a frenzied manner.

  
Holy—

  
“… _more…more…”_

  
Her eyes were closed, cheeks flaring in vibrant red, and teeth biting down on red plump lips—lips that were so full and puffy that reminds him of—of—

  
“.. _.just a bit more, Officer-san—,”_

  
Toru’s eyes shot wide opened at that familiar voice. He can feel his nether regions reacting to the delicious friction and weight that’s practically grinding down on his groin. His dick—he could feel it standing proud and aching, small hands wrapped around it as it glides against something _stiff_ , something _warm_ , something _slick_ and—

  
“Holy shit!” he cursed as his hazy vision cleared up—revealing someone on top of him alright, but instead of a voluptuous woman, it’s a half-naked, underage teen who’s humping their dicks together into his fisted hand. His one arm is perched on Toru’s shoulder, nails digging on his skin, as he supports himself from just falling over.

  
_I swear to god, this idiot_ —

  
A flick of the boy’s wrist and Toru’s arching his head back in pleasure. Where did he even learned these stuffs? He’s just 17 for god’s sake!

  
“Do you…do you…” Toru’s breath comes out in ragged puffs as he glanced up at the flustered teenager, “Do you like…like that, Officer-san...?”

  
_Of course, you dimwitted child, any other man would love a hand on their dick—_

  
“…n-no,” he denied, making a strangled sound of pleasure at the back of his throat. Damn this kid, damn him for making him feel like this—the kid leaned over until they’re practically chest to chest, his lips gliding on Tour’s jaws and his hair tickling his nose as he muttered his words on his heated skin—

  
“ _Liar_ ,” he mouthed, hand never ceasing their motions, hips wildly bucking, desperately seeking the feverish rhythm and friction between their members, “Y-you’re such a _horrible_ liar, Officer-san…”

  
_W-well, you’re a…a Jesus fucking_ —Toru whimpered, hips thrusting up as he seek the boy’s sinfully talented hand— _Christ, you’re a horrible guest!_ He wanted to say. He had let him stay n his house, sleep on his own bed while Toru had to suffer on sleeping on the not-long enough couch, only to be harassed while he’s sleeping by this ungrateful, shamelessly perverted kid!

  
“Are you,” he glanced down on the mop of blonde hair spilling on his goddamned face, “Are you still high!?”

  
Because if yes, Toru would gladly dunk this kid’s face on a basin of water to wash out the drugs from his system. He don’t want to deal with another session of talking with a hyperactive and horny kid again! Or better yet, he’ll just deliver this piece of ass into the nearest station, problem solved!

  
The boy peered up at him, eyes heavily-lidded and a teasing smile plastered on his lips, “Hmmm? Probably. I don’t know, don’t care,” he shrugged before bit his lip in a totally seductive manner that sends a billion volts of sparks straight down to Toru’s cock in an instant, “But I can make you go _high_ , Officer-san, would you like that...?”

  
Toru felt his mouth go dry at that proposition. He could easily have pushed the teen away, and drag him out of his unit—he’s older, bigger and more built but just the thought of not finishing, of not reaching completion under those hand’s ministration is enough to make Toru groaned in defeat—

  
_I would surely regret this tomorrow._

  
And for the _rest_ of his life.

  
Which could be _spent_ in jail, if anyone discovered him doing stuffs with a teenage boy.

  
His morality is clashing with the desire flaring in his system. Right against wrong. Wight against bliss. Right against the euphoria he desperately seeks—this is what the kid probably feels—

  
To his immense relief, the kid didn’t even bother to wait for his compliance, because he’s an impatient, horny little brat who just focused on pleasuring him with every flick of his wrist, every glide of his nimble fingers and squeeze on his shaft—his almond-shaped eyes wide, clear, and watching every flicker of emotion as Toru gradually, finally had his release a couple of minutes later.  
This is what he probably feels by seeking those stuffs. It was wrong, so _fucking_ wrong and he was aware of it, but it sure feels like _heaven_ anyway.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Toru dazedly look up at the bland ceiling above him. His chest is heaving, his lungs trying to fill themselves with more air after he practically growled everything out at the height of that pleasurable moment. He feels spent, tired, _used_ —it’s like the kid had just manipulated him into reaching his own orgasm, and he dumbly allowed it to happen because he’s also probably _that_ sex-deprived.

  
It’s not because the kid looks so cute. _Pffft_.

  
But speaking of the kid—Toru slowly rose in a seating position, the lighter frame of the blond kid sliding down on his lap as he did so. The brat is twisting on his thighs, lips parted open and his eyes— _god his eyes—_

  
“You… _you_ …” Moriuchi licked his lips in a hurried manner, a feverish bluish high on his cheeks as he regarded Toru with a pleading look, “You look so hot like that, Officer-san but I…I…” he whimpered, hands travelling down to his own little cock. It looked so strained, and the kid is subtly glaring at him with teary eyes.

  
Now that he's thinking about it, he couldn't remember Moriuchi coming, and it's not just because he's practically lost in pleasure earlier. He...the kid stopped stroking himself to make him feel good—and good it was—and judging by the batting of those eyelashes on flushed cheeks, Toru can only reach a single deduction.

  
The kid wants him to give him a hand job.  
"Officer-san, can you..."

  
_Gone_ was the confident brat who overpowered him in the police station last week, _gone_ was the annoying smirk on those plump lips— _gone_ , all what's left right now is a teenage boy whimpering in need, begging for attention and pleasure and Toru found himself at the receiving end of those glassy eyes.

  
_No, you can't,_ his mind told him. Because receiving pleasure is different from giving it. The previous ones might be unwanted, but if he would give into the kid's wants, wouldn't he be considered as a fucking pedophile as well?

  
And he don't want that. He don't want to get into the jail because of craddle-snatching but—

  
But—

  
He glanced down at the _pitiful_ mess on his lap. The boy is squirming in discomfort, huffing and almost close to tears.

  
He's like the _epitome_ of inocence.

  
Except that he's naked down his waist and that he just made a full grown man cum like a virgin student.

  
And Toru was...was rendered helpless across him. He groaned in defeat as he plunge his right hand down the kids groan, flinching when the blonde made a surprised gasp at the contact. Toru gulped as he stared ar the younger's face, watching as those eyes fluttered close, breath fanning at the small distance between him.

  
"F-faster... _faster_ , Officer-san..." he whined, pleaded, begged—voice rough and raw and music to his ears. He felt _powerful_ , like he's the only one who could give the sweet explosion of euphoria to this needy little shit and god if it wasn't the most empowering feeling he ever got.

  
"You..." he mumbled, his other hand gliding itself on the boy's back, settling on the bottom of his spine, supporting the lithe frame as he rode himself into his much-needed orgasm.

  
"Yes... _yes_..!"

  
Toru glanced down, marveling at the completely _debauched_ look on the teenager's face, leaning closer until his lips were just mere centimeres away from the boy's chin. He can see the look of concentration and desperation on the brat's face in the corner of his eyes, his hand picking up its face, pulling and _pulling_ the boy towards the edge, pushing and _pushing_ him up and up and _up_ —

  
The body riding his hand went _rigid_ , and Toru drank all the emotions which were openly displayed on that pretty face— _good god, he looks so damn good_ —before the boy slumped forward, dumping his sweat-slicked and feverish face on his shoulder.

  
Toru let out a breath he didn't know he was holding—as his clean hand made their way up to the back of the boy's head. He threaded his fingers throught the blond locks in a soothing manner—like how a lover would to his partner after spending a passionate love together. He looks so _young_ , so _harmless_ , so _adorable_ that Toru wanted to just throw all his morals away.

  
It was wrong on so many levels and Toru could feel his head swimming with all the repercussions of this act but he couldn't bring himself to actually care. Maybe it's because he's exhausted, maybe it's because he's woken up from his slumber, maybe because the boy— _the brash, bullying, drunken and totally stoned Moriuchi Takahiro_ —is now sleeping peacefully on his lap, half-naked and completely spent, as if they've known each other for _ages_.

  
And Toru...

  
Toru thought that _maybe_...

  
_Maybe this isn't that bad at all._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

But he's probably the only one who's thinking about that, because Moriuchi Takahiro was nowhere to be found when he woke up.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How lame is that, please forgive me gaaaaah
> 
>  
> 
> Please tell me your thoughts, too! I'll really appreciate that. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone!


End file.
